


Can't Fool Me

by pinkcherry



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Past Relationship(s), jaebum eccentric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 12:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkcherry/pseuds/pinkcherry
Summary: Jaebum wasn’t supposed to feel his heart beat whenever he was around.





	Can't Fool Me

The plot was to give them two months before they called it off. For the sake of his love life and for the safety of his own life. It was meant to be just that. And then they go back to being classmates, almost friends, who periodically text and schedule hangouts they bail on last minute. It was supposed to be that simple and that easy. There wasn’t supposed to be any trace of liquid excitement trailing through his veins every time he sends him a text, or his heart pounding when he corners him against the wall so they can make out for the whole world to see, or his brain short circuiting whenever he moans against his lips, so soft and so quiet, only for him to hear, or feeling the tips of his fingers tingling whenever he felt so close to hold, or his feet wandering on their own only to be led standing in front of his doors without an actual intention. 

He wasn’t supposed to feel his heart beat whenever he was around.

“You can’t fool me Jaebum,” Jackson giggled under the clasp of his mouth, almost all too mockingly if it wasn’t for the way he swayed back and almost tripped over his own two feet. Jaebum looked at him pitifully but that didn’t stop him from reaching over and holding him by the arm to keep him stable. If he had known the mess he was going to be in, he wouldn’t had started the pettiness of pretending to be with someone who’d make his head hurt as much as his heart pounded. 

Jackson took his chances as he had pressed his whole body against Jaebum’s, face buried against his chest, in a way that was once so comforting but now all so different and foreign. “I still love you. Jaebum, please.”

“You know--”

He hadn’t let him finish his sentence before Jackson had pulled away and pushed him to the side. Now, inconsiderate of his rejection as he pushed pass through Jaebum’s door and into his own home. Drunk out of his mind, as he stripped down until he was almost bare, boxers hanging low on his hips with no shame. Jaebum just sighed at the sight of the trail of clothes, leading to his bedroom where Jackson had disappeared through.

Two months ago, he would not give it a second thought before Jackson had Jaebum pleading on his knees. Letting him have his way with him, manipulating him into giving him everything he had ever wanted even if that meant he had to risk everything he had. Letting him be tricked into thinking he was all he will ever have and need. But that was two months ago. Two long months ago. 

Jaebum just shook his head and walked to his door, not taking a step pass the door frame before he had grabbed the doorknob to close the door shut. Whatever will turn his home by the morning, he didn’t want to think about it. For now, he just wanted to let his feet wander, the tips of his fingers tingling in nothing but want rather than anger, mind racing from thoughts of acceptance and mutual understanding.

Letting the same excitement be washed over by the feeling of pure content run through his veins when he knocked on the door twice and then ringing the doorbell once. It was already so far into the night. The part of our time when everyone should be sleeping, drunks coming home from bars, closing all laptops, the night sky so peaceful, and the streets quiet from the buzz it will face hours from now. But, he knew, he wouldn't be of the same. 

“Hyung?” It had slipped through his lips only so softly, like he was surprised to see him, standing there, in nothing but his sweats and a thick black hoodie. Drained from the events of the day and yet still able to smile just from the sight of him. “What are you doing here?”

“I have troubles sleeping,” Jaebum only managed to explain, trying to repress the memory of trailed clothes, or the way Jackson had smelled against him, or how warm he had been. Jinyoung only nodded, yet so reluctantly as he opened the door wider for him, stepping back to give him space to walk inside, careful not to touch anything. 

Much like Jackson had done to Jaebum, he had walked straight to his bed, the apartment not containing as much walls as his, Jinyoung’s bed only right next to the kitchen, and adjacent to the bathroom. The small of his living space made him feel right in place and mind than feeling suffocated by the tight space. Much different to when he lays on his own bed, alone, staring at his white ceiling with no hopes of finding sleep. 

Without much of a thought, he had grabbed his laptop, right only after slipping into the thickness of his blanket and closed it tight shut, hiding the device right under the thickness of Jinyoung’s pillow.

“Yah!”

Jaebum allowed himself to be coddled by the scent of him. His nose quite not able to figure out how he smelled like, not so much of mango yet just a hint, and at parts of him strawberry and nutmeg, and yet so floral. He smiled at the thought when he turned his body to the side, completely ignoring his cries for his laptop. Trying to convince Jaebum to give it back, something about an essay or a report due later in the week.

“I wasn't done with that!”

“You are more than done,” he mumbled tiredly as he opened his eyes to meet with a pair of bare thighs, his tight black boxers was the only saving grace he had from him seeing further beyond what he wasn't allowed to see. He had then looked up at Jinyoung, the corners of his eyes wrinkling in nothing but pure amazement at the way his nose scrunched up, and his eyebrows wrinkled cutely in the middle with his lips pulled out in a pursed pout. “Sleep.”

“I did,” Jinyoung had immediately defended himself. Yet not so well when Jaebum had grabbed on his hand and pushed himself against the baby blue wall to make space for him as he pulled him down. Almost so comically, Jinyoung laid next to him, his body turned to face Jaebum as they lay on his small bed, like parenthesis. “What’s wrong?”

“Tell me something,” Jaebum should have felt the lump in his throat form as his tongue dried and his lips pressed into a thin line, a force of habit he had accustomed to his anxiety and nervousness. Should have felt the hesitancy. Should have felt his bravado slowly dissipates into nothing. But this time around, he had just looked at him straight in the eyes, without much of the tick of hesitancy, just bravado. “Are we still pretending?”


End file.
